deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Jersey Devil
Jersey Devil is one of the Allied Alliance Solo Heroes from New Jersey who is the legendary mythical being from Pine Barrens. He's mostly considered as a myth and legend while others he's a demon who hunts humans whom trespasses his domain. But few they say he's a guardian of the forest in the night. Origin According to a legend from 1735 CE, he was a thirteenth child to the Leeds family after he was born from his mother's womb in a stormy night. Born as a normal child, he was suddenly turned into a creature with a hooves, a goat's head, bat wings, and a forked tail. Growled and screamed, it killed the midwife before he flew up the chimney and heading to Pine Barrens. Some say he was born from the Devil, others said he killed the local children as they believe in a dark legend. Or perhaps, his family was lived with the curse. A terrible curse from the Devil. And thus it became known as the Jersey Devil. After two hundred and fifty years, the Jersey Devil have hid himself away from the humans' eyes in Pine Barrens where he build his own manor with his dark magic and hidden his home from plain sight, deep within the woods. He decorated the interiors with gothic looks and images of himself in canvas painting. For centuries, Jersey Devil have maintained his existence away from the humans though he leaves tracks behind but soon they claimed as a hoax and luckily they could not prove it of his existence. But until one night, a group of demons called themselves the O'Devil Gang appeared before his manor without any explanation. He had never a visitor before and then he had one. But these visitors have a evil intention as the leader of the gang, Count Krauft O'Devil, appeared. Jersey Devil welcomed them in open arms but Count O'Devil offered him to join his gang to get revenge on the Pumpkin Head named Jack O'Lantern and his friends who defeated the Count a long time ago. Fortunately for Jersey Devil, he refused the offer and demanded them to leave his home and face their judgement and he did as he battled his new foe with dark magic and Dark Aura and banished them from Pine Barrens for good and made them sure they will never return. This is how the Jersey Devil will never made a deal with a villain like Count Krauft O'Devil. But then, when he heard the news on the radio about the hostage situation in Lakewood, Jersey Devil have decided to step out of the shadow and rescued the hostages, mostly children, and beat the criminals. After his daring action, he recognized the O'Devil Gang as he knew this was not yet over and returned to Pine Barrens before the police arrived. Now the media knows that Jersey Devil have saved the hostages, considering him as a hero of the state although he's still a myth and legend and still no evidence about his existence. Jersey Devil have made his final decision: he shall become a hero of New Jersey and the guardian of Pine Barrens. Personality In his legend, Jersey Devil was a wild mythical creature who hunts humans at night. But himself, however, he is a kind and gentle being despite he's a cold and eerie one. During his life in the wild after his birth, he had been fight his private demon and regain his human mind for years but he lost it. Until he's freed from losing control of his mind, he learned himself that he had became a monster His intention is to scare criminals, not children though they heard about a fairytale about him. His favorite hobby is painting in gothic works and reading classic horror love books as well listening to his favorite classic songs like Mozart, Bach, and Beethoven. He didn't like rock 'n' roll and metal music and even pop music though it had some gothic music on it. Powers and Abilities As a creature of the night, Jersey Devil uses his dark magic born from the Devil's gift. Using his dark magic against the O'Devil Gang was his act of defiance and intended to use it for the greater good but under his own term. Along with his dark ability, he's very quick to evade from being spotted by watchful eyes, no matter how fast he is. But with his Dark Aura, he uses his shadow magic to frighten his enemies and attack them faster in a blink of an eye. Inspirations * Based on the legend of Jersey Devil. * Inspired from a PlayStation game with its namesake. Category:Database Category:Allied Alliance Solo Hero Category:North American Allied Alliance